Sammy's Love
by MarikandMaliklover23
Summary: Sam has meet a cute guy on her IM.He seems to know her better than her friends.Soon Sam finds herself lost in love to this man.But there's a catch to being with him.1. His a criminal the spies chase after.2. His an immortal vampire.Can Sam see past the 2?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Totally Spies story, so im so sorry if I get things wrong! *begs for forgiveness* I am a fan of Totally Spies. And I do say, I like the idea of Sam and Tim Scam together, even though I do know Tim is like in his 30's. Pls read, hopefully enjoy, and review, and message if like :D

A dark figure watched from the shadows of the condo as an eager teen redhead got into her green convertible and drove off without seeing the person hiding only 10 feet away. Smiling, he stepped out from the bushes. Yes, little Sammy would be his. Licking his lips he imagined having her moan his name when he would feed from her. He frowned at the thought of her with another man. She was his Sam. No one else's.

With a grin he walked down the sidewalk to his dark blue sedan and got in, driving to Rosie's Drink Shop. He had over heard her flamboyant friend Clover saying to another girl that's where Sam and her date were to go after the Art Museum.

Finding the man Sam was supposed to be on a date with was too easy. He was walking with some friends, joking about going on a date with his Sam. The boy talked about how desperate Sam was for a date that her friend had to threaten him to take her out. He had no interest in Sam. It was Clover he wanted to date.

Anger coursed through the figure. Sam was not desperate. She already had a man. She didn't need this pathetic pretty boy!

Parking the car, the figure got out and walked behind the boys. The boys walked up to the counter and placed an order. Using his powers over the boys minds to make them walk away and leave their friend, he stepped up behind the boy.

"Excuse me, Ian is it?" the figure asked. (Sure most of you already know ^-^)

Ian turned to the man. "Yea what do you want old timer?" the boy sneered. The figure grinned.

"I don't think you want to take that tone with me boy. You see, your supposed to be on a date with someone, you just happen to be mocking them" the figure said in a low tone.

"So what? You like this desperate Sam chick? that's called being a pedophile" Ian sneered turning to walk away.

The figure stopped him. "Hey what you doing you creep" Ian yelled as the man dragged him around the corner. No one even moved to help him. They didn't seem to notice what the man was doing.

Going to punch the man, he felt a sting on his neck and collapsed to the ground.

Yes the good old P.A.L It was a small gun that paralyzed its victims. They would be out for an hour.

With a smirk the figure walked around the corner and took a seat at a table. Opening his laptop he waited for Sam to sign onto her IM. She had meet him in the IM's chat room. He claimed to be someone off in Britain. Which wasn't far from the truth.

They had chatted once every few days to sometimes everyday. He enjoyed the chats with Sam. He got to know her better. And soon his little spy Sammy would be his.

On their last mission the Spies had recaptured him from his escape from another WOOPH prison. Luckily it was one he knew and was able to escape without lifting a finger. Now he was here to take his Sam, whether she came willingly or not. But he preferred to have her drawn to him.

Sam walked through the Art Museum, studying each picture. Each one was a magnificent piece of work. The artist really captured the scenery well. With a sigh, she glanced down at her watch, checking the time again.

7:45

Why wasn't her date here? Ian was to be here at 7:00. Reaching into her purse she pulled out her cell phone, calling his number she waited for a reply. It rang then went to voice mail. Hearing it she left him a message.

Her phone went off. Opening it quickly to see if it was Ian, she was quickly sadden when she saw it was a text by Clover.

*_So? How goes the date with that gorgeous eye candy Ian?*_

~It would be fine if he was here~

*_What? His not there? He stood my Sammykins up? How dare he!*_

~Look Clover, I'm heading down 2 Rosie's Drink Shop for a bit~

*_Oh Sammy, I'm sorry, he sounded so into you, pls forgive me!*_

//_Yea right Clover. He was only into you_.// Sam thought as she walked out of the Art Museum and drove to Rosie's.

Parking her green convertible, she walked up and bought a smoothie. Paying for the drink, she noticed a tall brunette talking with a black haired girl. Hearing her laugh, Sam new it was Mandy. Trying to not look oblivious, she saw Mandy's date, Ian. **//**_Why that lil backstabber! He was supposed to be on a date with her! Not Mandy_/**/.**

Taking a seat on the far end of the court, Sam took out her laptop and started typing on her Science and History reports.

Suddenly her IM popped up.

_Alexcutie17:_Hey Sammy, Clover told me what happened, want me to kick Ian's butt? Alex

_Sammykins18_:As much as I'd love you too Alex, I found his on a date with Mandy. Cant believe him.

_Alexcutie17_: I know. I'd except this from..from..someone like Clover..pls don't tell her I said that Sammykins! She'd be mad at me for a century!

_Sammykins18_: Don't worry I wont. What are you up?

_Alexcutie17: _I just got down with soccer practice. Clover has been hounding me about the clothes I need 2 wear tomorrow for picture day

_Sammykins18: _I just the pink halter and capris with the pink hearts

_Alexcutie17_:Omg sammy! That's perfect ty! *hugs*

_Sammykins18_: Np Alex. I'll you 2 when I get home

_Alexcutie17: _Kk, don't study 2 much

_Sammykins18_: Lol I wont

_**Alexcutie17 signed off.**_

With a sigh, Sam got back to her reports. An hour later, she checked the time and went to close her reports when her IM popped up again.

_DiamonHearts34 signed on._

//_Diamonhearts34! His on!_/ Sam thought.

_DiamonHearts34: _Hey Sam!

_Sammykins18: _Hey Tim, how are you?

_DiamonHearts34: _Good. Just chillin at a café.

_Sammykins18: _That's good. Glad 2 know your well.

_DiamonHearts34_: How'd your date go?

_Sammykins18: _Disaster! He didn't even show :*(

_DiamonHearts34: _I'm sorry Sam

_Sammykins18: _Not your fault Tim. Sometimes I wish I could meet a guy who actually likes me.

_DiamonHearts34: _You know I would never treat you like that Sam

_Sammykins18: _I know. That's what I 3 about you. Your so nice to me Tim.

_DiamonHearts34: _I've grown rather fond of our chats Sam.

_Sammykins18: _Really? I wish you were here, we could have a drink together J

_DiamonHearts34: _J that does sound nice, oh btw guess what?

_Sammykins18: _What?

_DiamonHeart34: _I'm coming 2 the states in a week for a convention, want to see if I can meet you?

_Sammykins18: _omg! Really?

_DiamonHeart34: _Really. I was hoping..we could actually go on a date.

_Sammykins18: _Totally, I would totally love 2 go on a date with you!

_DiamonHeart34: _Lol you sound really excited. J

Sammykins18: I am! I've been wanting ask if you were ever going 2 come 2 the states.

_DiamonHearts34: _Well, Sam, keep me posted and I will let you know when im in the states. Goodnight. Sam.

_Sammykins18: _Goodnight Tim.

_**Sammykins18 has signed off.**_

Sam smiled as she closed her laptop. She had a date with Tim! A hott guy from Britian was going on a date with her! She couldn't wait. Finishing packing her things into her backpack she got up and walked back to her car.

Driving back to her condo, she walked in seeing Clover and Alex sitting on the couch she walked over to them.

"Hey girls" she said setting her backpack down.

Clover jumped up. "Omg Sammie im so sorry about Ian!" she yelled giving Sam a death grip hug.

Hugging her best friend she smiled. "Clover its okay, maybe next time" Sam said trying to shrug off her annoyance.

Clover pulled back. "Don't you worry Sammie, next time I see that jerk, his going to pay for standing you up" Clover said with a triumphant stare.

Alex jumped up hugging them both. "And I'll be her back up" she said laughing and jumped over the couch to go get some carrot juice.

Sam smiled. She did love when her friends had her back.

"Well, im going to go shower and then im off to bed girls" Sam said and walked quickly up to the stairs.

Walking to her room, she grabbed her some clothes and went to the bathroom.

Undressing she turned on the shower. Stepping in once the water was relegated. Her thoughts drifted back to Tim. He had been messing with people in the chatroom til she said something to him. He started talking to her and she found they had a lot in common. After talking to him for a few weeks, she finally had the courage to send him a pic of her. He did the same. He was gorgeous! He may have been a little older but he was still gorgeous.

Plus, he would be coming to see her soon. She couldn't wait to see him, to date him.

I hope the readers enjoyed the start of this story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tim Scam sat at the desk. Pondering. Pondering what to do with his Sammy.**

**He had been talking with Sam on her IM. She was obsessed with talking to him. How funny he found it that she didn't seem to even realize the pic was him when he was younger. (total guess there).**

**But yet at the same time, he had become obsessed with her. He hid camera's in her room when her and her Spy trio had been out on a mall spree. He had watched her for several nights. Standing at that window brushing her hair looking at the moon. She never even saw him.**

**The more he thought of her, the more he saw her, the more he wanted to take her and claim her.**

**With a grin, he stood and walked out of the room. Grabbing his coat, and laptop. He walked to his sedan and drove to Rosie's again. Sam made it a habit to go there to work on her schoolwork away from that boy obsessed shop freak Clover and the surprising Athletic Alex. (Don't think I don't love Clover and Alex, cause I love all three Spies :3)**

**Taking a seat, he opened the laptop and waited for Sam. Sitting in the back with a bucket hat and sunglasses on, he knew she would never see him. Then again..WOOPH thought Tim Scam was still in prison. No one had noticed he escaped yet. Hr grinned.**

_**Sammykins18 has logged on.**_

_**Sammykins18: **_**Hi Tim!**

_**DiamonHeart34: **_**Hello Sam**

_**Sammykins18: **_**how are you? Okay I hope**

_**DiamonHeart34: **_**I'm quite alright Sam, especially since I'm talking 2 you now ****J**

_**Sammykins18: **_***blush* well thank you Tim.**

_**DiamonHeart34: **_***grins* how have you been Sam?**

**Not like he needed to know. He knew she was angry with Clover for stealing her favorite mini jean skirt, and her arch enemy in school Mandy gloating about her date with Ian. Worried about her history report. **

_**Sammykins18: **_**just mad at my friend Clover, she's always stealing my clothes. It gets so annoying.**

_**DiamonHearts34: **_**That's not a very good friend, not asking without your permission.**

_**Sammykins18: **_**Tell me about it! I have 2 search for almost anything I want 2 wear and I find she's wearing it. Be glad you're a guy and don't have this prob lol jking.**

_**DiamonHeart34: **_**Lol. I think I am glad I'm male, seeing everything you talk about, being a girl would be a hassle.**

_**Sammykins18: **_**Lol. it's a funny mental image trying 2 picture you as a girl. We'd be best friends lol..jking**

_**DaimonHeart34**_**: Lol, I would hope you would tell me if I looked fat in this or that. J**

_**Sammykins18: **_**Lol..you always make me laugh. I'm glad I know you.**

_**DaimonHeart34: **_**I'm glad I know you 2 Sam. I cant wait for when I come 2 the states and see you.**

_**Sammykins18: **_**I cant either!..so…not 2 be too forward or anything..where can we meet up?**

_**DiamonHeart34: **_**Lets meet at the Mall..in front of your favorite place there? Sound good?**

_**Sammykins18: **_**That sounds great! La Sophie's Clothes is the place..but you'll have 2 wait till I get out of school. **

_**DiamonHeart34: **_**That will be fine. I'll probably spend the whole day looking around the town you live, it sounds like a nice place 2 live.**

_**Sammykins18: **_**Okay! Cant wait!..Afraid I have 2 go, friends waiting on me 2 go 2 a movie.**

_**DiamonHeart34: **_**Go have fun Sam. Ttyl.**

_**Sammykins18: **_**ttyl Tim. J**

_**Sammykins18 has logged off.**_

**Tim glanced up to watch Sam pack her computer up and collect her papers. He watched her smile, obvious she enjoyed their conversation. Good. He wanted her to think nothing but of him.**

**Gathering his things as well, he followed Sam to meet her friends. He walked behind them for an hour. They never even noticed he was there. **

**No, they never did notice he was there, watching his Sam.**

**Sitting casually at a table near them, he listened to them brag about annoying boys they thought were cute, clothes they wanted. None of that interested him. What interested him, was if Sam spoke of him to her friends. That, and he waited to hear something he could use a leverage to separate them. He wanted a thorn in their friendship so it would push Sam to him.**

**The boy crazy Clover got up to get another shake. The Athlete Alex sat near his brilliant Sam, talking of a boy she liked in her gym class.**

"**So, Sammy, what do you think I should do?" Alex asked looking at her friend curiously.**

"**Just see if he'll let you practice with him and casually talk" Sam said with a smile.**

"**You think that wont be too pushy?" Alex asked with a thoughtful expression.**

"**Not at all, you have to give him some sign of that you like him" She said with a confident look.**

"**Wow Sammy, I wish I was good at this like you..by the way..do you have someone you like you know..since the whole thing with Ian?" Alex asked, speaking a little lower, leaning closer to Sam.**

**The whole episode happened only 3 days ago. Sam had almost forgotten since she found Tim was coming to the states. Personally she couldn't wait for it.**

"**Well, theres actually a guy I really like" Sam said, her face turning a light pink color. Alex squealed and moved closer.**

"**I pinky swear not to tell Clover if you tell me" Alex squealed, holding up her pinky.**

**Sam smiled and pinky swore with her. **

"**Okay, I meet him in a chat room on my I'm, and his totally a gentleman. His really nice, his into a lot of the same books, his really smart, and his a foreigner" Sam explained.**

"**So, does he have feelings for you?" Alex asked looking to Clover.**

"**He says he enjoys our talks, and that he thinks about me a lot. I'm just hoping it's a love and not just some internet friend" Sam said smiling.**

"**So, is he ever coming to the states then to you know meet up in person?" Alex asked excitedly.**

**Sam beamed. "His coming to the states this week, oh im so excited to finally be able to meet him" she voiced excitedly. Alex squealed and hugged her, the two laughing.**

"**ooooohhhh Sammy, im so happy for you!" Alex said jumping up and down. Sam laughed. **

"**Please don't tell Clover, not after the whole Ian incident" Sam said her face had a serious expression.**

**Alex saluted. "Yes ma'am this convo never happened" Alex said in a serious tone before laughing.**

**Clover came back telling them of a boys number she got in the line. She never even knew the things her best friends talked about in her absence.**

**The trio finally left and headed home. Heading back to his secret hiding place, Tim turned on his video recorder, waiting to watch Sam in her room.**

**Once she entered, she set her things down and gathered clothes to take a shower. How he enjoyed watching her shower. Just seeing her without clothes could almost make him crazy. (Lol, just thinking of Tim Scam going crazy over a naked Sam is a funny mental image XD).**

**Watching her dress, she made her way back to her bedroom and sat on her bed. Pulling out her notebooks, she went onto study for an hour like she did every night.**

**She worked on all her work till finally she went to bed. Seeing his chance, he flashed into her room. Hearing her breathing in a steady pace he knew she was already asleep. Walking over to her, he leaned down, staring at her, before reaching up and barely running his fingers over her cheek. She didn't stir.**

**He turned to her work, looking through it, he grinned. Flashing to Clovers room, he tucked Sam's papers into Clovers books. With a grin on his face, he flashed to Alex's room, taking her favorite sweater and putting it in Clovers room.**

**Yes he did love to mess with the Spies. But Sam he would mess with much more privately than the others. None of the two appealed to him like Sam.**

**Stepping back, he grinned and flashed out of their condo, just waiting to know what he doings would do to the trio.**

**Next Morning 7:00 AM**

**Sam woke up to a quirel going on in the hallway.**

**Alex was yelling at Clover for something. Standing up, she walked groggily over to her door and opened it.**

"**Clover, I never gave you permission to wear my sweater" Alex stated, casting an angry glare to the blonde.**

**Clover crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, then why was it on MY min demin skirt with a note saying I could wear it?" Clover shot back to her.**

**Alex looked confused. "I didn't write a note Clover, that's my favorite sweater and i was going to wear it today" Alex said with a huff.**

"**Girls, could we please not be so loud..and what's this of borrowing Alex's sweater without her permission?" Sam asked looking at the two. **

"**Sammy, will you please tell Alex its just a sweater and she can wear it tomorrow" Clover said pointing at Alex like she was a bog monster coming out of the swamp.**

"**Clover, if she didn't give you permission, you shouldn't take it" Sam stated, placing her hands on her hips.**

"**Sammy, please, she left a note on the sweater saying I could. But obliviously she doesn't remember doing it" Clover said shrugging it off.**

"**Because I didn't say you could!" Alex squealed.**

"**You know what, Clover take it off now!" Sam hissed, a vein throbbing on her forehead. **

"**What? Why?" Clover said, stomping her foot.**

"**If you guys cant share it, then im taking it and hiding it" Sam said, grabbing Clover and pulling the sweater.**

"**UH Sam, rude much" Clover said, trying to fix her hair. Sam walked into her room and hide the sweater.**

**Dressing in a casual jeans and peasant top dress shirt, she walked over to her desk and took out a scrunchie and put her hair back in a low ponytail.**

**Going to look over her homework from last night, she noticed it wasn't in the folder.**

**Searching her entire room, she walked out and went to Alex's room.**

"**Hey Alex, have you seen my history homework, I cant find it" she asked, watching Alex put on her red Japanese outfit. **

"**Sorry Sammy, I havent" Alex said looking at her apologetically. **

**Walking to Clovers room she peeked in.**

"**Clover have you…" she started but saw her work on Clover's desk.**

"**Clover, if you needed help with the assignment just ask not take my stuff" Sam said walking over and picking up her notes. **

"**Sammy, why would I take your notes? I've already completed the assignment, besides how could you accuse me of such a thing?" Clover insisted, fixing her hair.**

"**Because I found my papers in your room" Sam stated.**

**Clover waved it off.**

"**Sammy, your just mad still from Ian" she insisted looking at Sam with sad puppy eyes.**

"**You know its not my fault he didn't show up, so stop being a totally Mandy on me" Clover said looking back in the mirror.**

"**How could you say such a thing Clover? I'm over Ian, besides how did my papers end up in your room?" Sam said growing frustrated. Sometimes she really couldn't stand Clover.**

"**I don't know Sammy, maybe you left them in here sometime last night" Clover insisted applying blush and lip gloss.**

"**Whatever Clover, if your not gonna answer me then we're not talking" Sam said, walking out of the room.**

**How could Clover not know how her papers got in there? They were laying on her papers for goodness sake!**

**She couldn't wait til school was over and she get away from Clover.**

**She quickly turned her thought over to Tim. She would be meeting him at the end of the week.**

**I'm fast forwarding it to the meeting, I cant take it lol :D**

**Sam dressed in a green wrap top and demin Capri's with green high heels.. Pulling her hair up in a ponytail, she checked in the mirror to see how it looked. Some of her hair hung down around her neck and face, giving a nice halo affect.**

**She turned and ran down the stairs. Locking the door behind her, she ran to her convertible and drove off to the mall to meet Tim.**

**She couldn't wait to meet him. Oh how she hoped things went well.**

**Seeing the mall she got even more excited.**

**Parking the car, she got out and check her hair before walking into the mall.**

**Walking around she paused before La Sophie's, not seeing Tim yet. She walked over and leaned on the wall. She looked around watching people. No one that looked like Tim was walking to her yet.**

**She frowned. Was she too early or too late. Looking at her watch she saw she was on time. Where was he? Was he going to be like all the others and stand her up?**

"**Hello Samantha" a voice said off to her side. She tensed. She knew that voice. Turning she saw none other than Tim Scam standing there. Dressed in a tight black shirt and black jeans, he looked pretty hott not in his usual attire of a black suit and tie.**

**His brown eyes stared at her.**

"**What do you want Tim Scam? Come to get another taste of whoop ass?" she asked, going into a defense stance.**

**He grinned. "Your always so cute when your angry Sammy" he said with a laugh.**

"**How did you get out of prison?" Sam asked, glaring at him.**

"**I am a genius Sammy, even you know that. I know all the many ways of breaking out without even actually breaking out. I no longer have to force my way out" He said with a casual tone. His eyes took in how she was dressed. Stunning she was.**

"**I'm flattered to know you dress so nicely to meet me Sam, its even better than your usual Spy outfit" he said grinning at her.**

**He saw a slight blush appear on her face. "I'm here to meet someone" she stated.**

"**Yes I know, someone by Tim from Britain is it? Well Sam its not that hard to look around for him, his standing right in front of you" Tim said with a laugh.**

**Sam frowned.**

"**How did you know that?" she demanded. How did he know of her date with Tim? Unless…unless Tim..was Tim Scam…how could she not of seen that? How could she had been so blind? Because he knew her so well. They were a lot alike. When it came to intelligence, history, science, math..they were a lot alike.**

"**You cant be Tim" she said in disbelief.**

"**Oh but I am Sam, ive been talking to you this whole time. Giving you advice, helping you with homework, giving you dating advice, yes Sam its been me this whole time" He said walking closer to her. She took steps back.**

"**So what do you gain by toying with me? Information on WOOPH?" she asked, bumping into the stores wall. She glanced around. Why was no one noticing the two of them? No one was even stopping to see what was going on. How odd was that? How was Tim Scam keeping them from seeing them?**

**Deep in thought, she didn't notice him get up against her. "Ive been talking with you Sam, not all criminals, stay criminals. Once they find someone they can love and trust they do change" he whispered, his lips brushing her ear. **

**Sam felt a blush cover her face. It was rare for a guy to even get this close to her. But of all men, it was Tim Scam she had bonded with. WOOPH's arch enemy!**

**She could feel his body up against hers. Her body responded almost right away, instantly wanting to be closer to him.**

"**Get away from me" she said in a low tone, trying to sound fierce. But even she knew she didn't sound fierce. How could she? This was the man she had talked to for almost 3 months. She had spent hours talking to him. Telling him private things. Telling him all about her. He knew everything to her.**

"**I said get away" she hissed, kneeing him in the stomach and jumping over his shoulders, but in mid air, he caught her ankle and she fell to the ground. Trying over, she glared at him. "Let go" she said angrily. He laughed. She went to do a kick and spin free, but again he caught her ankle, pulling her towards him. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her up against his chest, spinning to pin her against the wall again. She struggled to get free but found she couldn't.**

**With a sigh of defeat she leaned on the wall.**

"**Let go" she said in more of a plea.**

"**That doesn't sound like the Spy girl I know Sammy, tell me, why cant my Sammy be fierce like when you fought me and put me away in another prison?" he asked, nipping at her earlobe.**

**She went to push him away again, but he felt like the very brick wall she was leaning on. She could always push him back, why not know? Why couldn't she get away from him? She had done it plenty of times in the past. What had changed?**

"**Because..because.." she started but she wasn't sure how to finish. At least not aloud. Because even she new she had fallen for him. She had fallen for her enemy.**

"**Because?" he taunted kissing down her neck till he found a weak spot and bite it. He felt her shiver. He grinned. Most definitely a weak spot.**

**The thought of just how easily it would be to break that skin and drink from her flashed through his mind. Yes he was hungry. Hungry for Sam and for blood.**

**But he wouldn't feed from his Sam. Never would he ever drink her blood. He needed her strong. That's what he liked about her.**

"**So tell me Sam, where shall we go on our date?" he asked whispering again in her ear.**

"**We can go to Sei's Sushi" she suggested stuttering a few times. He laughed.**

"**Great then, lets be on our way shall we?" he said pulling back and holding his arm out.**

**With hesitation, Sam finally took it and went on her way with him. **

**She rode with him in his sedan to the restaurant. She was surprised in how much he knew of things she liked. She hadn't told him everything, just small things.**

**The more the night went on, the more she found they were most definitely soul mates. How weird was that? The guy who you put in prison for trying to take over WOOPH and destroy the world was being a complete gentleman. She had seen his rap sheet. He had quite a long one. Yet tonight, she was seeing a side she never saw before…wait lets rephrase that, she was seeing the side of him, he would randomly show her when they were alone on their missions to capture him.**

**By 11 pm, Sam was sure she would probably spend the night with him. She couldn't get over just how good looking he was outside a suit. She found he had quite well manners.**

**Half of her wanted to let Jerry know Tim Scam was loose but the other part wanted to be with him, to keep seeing this side of him.**

**He looked up at her. "Well what is my little Sam thinking?" he asked with a grin, reaching over and moving hair behind her ear. She shivered. How could his touch make her react like that? Why now? Why not before?**

"**I'm just wondering why never just turn yourself in and see what Jerry would say?" she said raising a brow.**

"**Because old Jerry would never give me that chance seeing how I'm forever marked as a criminal" he stated in a matter of fact tone. Sam winced. He was right. Why would Jerry consider something like that to a criminal.**

"**Yet im here with you eating Sushi?" Sam questioned. He grinned. **

"**Because your giving me a chance" he said chuckling. He wasn't his evil destroy the world laugh, it was a real to honest having fun laugh.**

"**What shall we do know Sam?" he asked his eyes twinkling with excitement. Part of her screamed to go to his place. The other half wanted to get to know him better.**

"**Lets walk around the park" she suggested. He grinned. Standing he paid for the meal and took her arm again.**

**They drove over to the park and Tim helped her from the sedan and took her arm again. Walking under the half moon light park was awesome. Sam was finally having the best night she could think of. And it was with WOOPH's enemy. Yet she didn't see it that way hardly at all anymore. She just saw Tim Scam, the man that knew a lot of her and was showing her the kindness she had wanted from a man.**

"**So, do you always go to the park at night?" he asked glancing up at the moon. "Not really, I never have anyone to walk with" she said smiling up at him. He grinned. "Well I'm glad I'm the first" he said, glancing at the couple walking by. He saw their stares. Yes a younger girl with a slightly older man was odd to them. But not as odd as what they were going to experience if they kept staring like that at him and Sam.**

**Without warning, he pulled Sam into a kiss. A needful and demanding kiss that made him want more of her. Feeling her respond he new it was the same for her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to say, Thank you to all readers who have left messages! They mean a lot to me. I'm hoping all of you are enjoying the story so far. *hugs* ^-^**

**Sam hadn't expected the kiss from Tim. At first she tried to pull away, but she soon melted into the kiss. Who knew Tim had a kiss like that!**

**Pulling back breathless, Sam was for sure her face was beet red. Tim grinned.**

"**You look even better when you blush Sammy" he said with a laugh. If her face could turn any darker it would have after that.**

**Sam wondered how the man could even be so nice. She had seen do countless things to try and hurt or kill them. And to jerry. Yet here he was, kissing her and being the gentleman she had longed for. Was it all a trick to get her to trust him? The Spy in here was alert and cautious.**

**They continued to walk through the park, each time they got into the shadows, Tim would kiss her. Each time, the kiss was more demanding and needful than the last.**

**By the time they got around the park, Sam really wanted him. Part of her argued that it was just lust and he was tricking her. The other half said he was really showing his true self.**

**Reaching his sedan, he pinned her to the side of the vehicle. She went alert.**

"**Tell me Sam, how much have you enjoyed yourself tonight?" he whispered, his lips again teased at her ear.**

"**I've enjoyed it a lot Tim" she said after a moment of thinking. He grinned and kisses her deeply, pressing his body against hers. He pulled back with a smirk.**

"**Good, because I've enjoyed myself as well Sammy..I cant wait for another date" he said and let her go. Helping her into the sedan he walked around and got in, driving her back to the mall. Walking around and opening the door for her, he watched her closely. She smiled up at him.**

"**Thanks for the nice night Tim, I enjoyed it a lot" she said stuttering a bit. He laughed. "Its cute that you stutter now Sam..as I had said earlier I enjoyed myself as well..so when shall we have another date?" he asked, letting her hair down. He preferred her hair down.**

"**Um..how…about Monday, I don't have school, it's a holiday, Clover is going out and Alex will be at the gym most the day" Sam suggested. Tim pulled a thoughtful expression. **

"**Alright, Monday night it is. Where shall I pick you up?' he asked, twirling a piece of her hair in his fingers. "how about here again?" she said watching him. He grinned. "Sounds perfect, here's my number so we can stay in touch" he said, handing her a small piece of white paper.**

**Sam grinned. "Thank you Tim" she said, standing on tiptoes, she kissed his cheek, turning she walked over to her car and got in. Smiling at him, she put the car in reverse and turned to drive off. Tim watched her the entire time. His eyes unable to leave her.**

**Yes tonight had been a great night. A night he wouldn't forget either. Smirking, he turned, looking back to the park.**

**That couple had still been there. Thinking of how they stared at him and Sam, and hearing their thoughts, he frowned. Yes they would be good meals for him tonight.**

**He flashed over to the park, finding them making hot like horny teens. They never even hear him behind them. The last thing they'd see would be him feeding from them.**

**Yes it was good to have people fear you sometimes. (hehe, lil bit of creepy Tim lol)**

**Sam drove back to the Spies house. Pulling in the driveway, she turned off the car and sat there, thinking of how the night went.**

**Tim had been a good opponent to fight with, but this time, she barely did anything to him. Her kicks were nothing compared to how fierce his grip had been. She didn't remember him having that strong of a grip before they sent him to prison.**

**Maybe he had worked out while in prison before he broke out again. Which lead her to think, did WOOPH not know he was out? How could they not? He had been in the highest security prison Jerry could find.**

**But her thoughts switched back to the wonderful night. Feeling her brain go into overload, she got out of the car and walked into the house. **

**Clover and Alex were sitting on the couch watching "17 Again".**

**It was just at the part where "Ned's son" just pulled the duct tape off his son Alex. (I find that part so funny XD)**

"**Hey Sammy" Alex said first turning around smiling at Sam.**

**Clover turned. "Hey Sammy where have you been? Out studying?" Clover asked taking in Sam's outfit.**

"**Yea, finally got the Science report done" Sam said, she had packed her laptop and back, for show incase they would have been up still.**

"**Well Sammy, I know you love to study but come on, have some BFF time with us" Clover said waving the hunk movies around. So much for us not talking. But then again, Sam could not not talk to her best friend.**

"**No thanks Clover, I think I'm gonna go to bed, so glad tomorrow is Saturday" Sam said smiling. **

"**Okay, but if you cant sleep, feel free to join us Sammy" Alex said with a smile. Sam secretly was glad Alex was helping her keep her secret about Tim.**

**Entering her room, she set her things down and unpacked them. Setting them up incase she couldn't sleep. Starting to undress, she heard her phone go off.**

**Pulling off her shirt she bent down and opened the phone. Tim's number showed up.**

_***Make it home alright?***_

_**~Yea, worried that much?~**_

_***When it comes 2 you, yes***_

_**~Aww I'm glad then **__**J~**_

_***Sleep well Sam***_

_**~You 2 TimJ~**_

**Sam smiled. Yes she was glad he text just to check up on her. It made her feel special.**

**Setting her phone down on its night stand and finished getting ready for bed.**

**Crawling in, she got comfortable. Laying there she thought of Tim. Remembering the night, she subconsciously touched her lips, remembering his on hers.**

**He had been a hell of a kisser. His kisses had made her knees feel weak, like she wanted to melt. Was that how kisses from guys you loved were? If they were, Sam liked them.**

**Drifting asleep, her dreams were of being around Tim more.**

**Tim set down the phone with a grin. He was enjoying seeing just how much the girl was falling for him. He glanced down to the corpses of the couple. He wouldn't tolerate the thoughts he heard from people about Sam. **

**He turned and walked back to his sedan. Driving off, he drove back to his hide out. Walking in, he set the keys down on the shelf beside the door. Glancing around the place, he wondered just how long would it take him to lure Sam here? Would he change her, giving her the dark gift? Or keep her as mortal. Sure she was young, she was only 18. But he knew sooner or later she would find out what he was. What would he tell her? Would she still love him? **

**Growling at the raging thoughts in his head, Tim turned and walked to his bedroom. Laying down on the bed, he tried to sleep but found it useless. He couldn't sleep til dawn.**

**Setting back up, he checked his laptop. Hacking into WOOHP's database, he saw still no sign of alert of his escape. His holographic projector was working better than he thought. He had made some new modifications to it. It was almost real to anyone. It was even capable of picking things up. Before people noticed he never ate and that had lead to suspicion, then they found he had escaped.**

**But this time, they wouldn't know for quit a while. And by then, he would have their favorite Spy with him.**

**I know this chapter was a lil short. *begs for forgiveness* but my computer is acting up an it for some reason wont save the rest I have written..had like 6 pages and it refused to save them T.T..kept rewriting but it would keep them..yes I cried…But enjoy what is here my fans XD**

**M M**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my readers, I hope everyone who reads is enjoying the story so far :D I've actually been rewatching Totally Spies on you tube and stuff. I miss it so much :*( But as long as I can find the episodes online and watch im happy xD Pls enjoy this next chapter!

Sam woke up from having one hell of a dream about her and Tim. Just thinking about it made her face turn red. Sitting up, she stood up and stretched. Walking to her closet, she pulled out a turquoise blouse and a slightly darker shade of the pants that matched. Taking off her pajama's she dressed. Walking into her bathroom, she brushed her teeth and applied some lip gloss. Walking out, she brushed her hair, putting on a headband.

Stepping out of her room, she ran into Alex. "Sorry Alex" she said quickly. Alex rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Morning Sammy" she said hugging her and kept walking down the stairs to the kitchen. While Sam got orange juice, Alex got carrot juice.

"So how was your date with Tim?" she asked, keeping her voice low. Sam smiled. "It was great" she said, thinking of Tim her face turned red.

"Wow, this guy must be good for you Sammy, your in a great mood..I bet the two of you hit it off huh?" Alex asked smiling., looking excitedly at her friend.

Sam grinned. "Yea we did actually. He was a perfect gentlemen and everything" she said blushing.

"So are you two going out again before he leaves?" Alex asked, getting another cup of juice.

"Yea, we're going out on Monday since it's the parent teacher conferences" Sam said leaning on the counter.

"Well good for you Sammy, I hope the two of you hit it off big time" Alex said with a cheer before finishing her juice and walked out of the kitchen back up the stairs.

Sam smiled. She knew they already had hit off. Thinking back to the first time she had meet Tim Scam, he had tried to be head of WOOHP. She had a crush on him then. And each encounter had given them more and more time to actually get close. He had always mentioned something of liking her. Now she guessed he was finally coming out fully about his feelings for her.

She just hoped WOOPH wouldn't get in the way of their relationship. Even though she thought that was being selfish, it was also true. She just found someone to love her.

Smiling she walked up to Alex's room, helping the girl get ready for their day at the mall. Clover was there, trying to help Alex pick out what she wanted to wear. She was still complaining about the sweater. Geez couldn't Clover for once just wear her own clothes?

Sitting on the bed, she watched her best friends argue about certain tops and skirts to match them.

Tim Scam woke up, sensing it was still dawn, he rolled over on his side. He really hate the sun at this moment. He was confined to staying indoors..which he didn't mind..but he was hungry again, the pathetic couple barely put a damper on his hunger.

His thoughts drifted to Sam. She had mentioned they were going to be at the mall. It was the indoor one they had been at last night. He could always go there and grab a bite. Plenty of people to feed from. But what if Sam saw him? She would wonder. And what about her Spy trio? If those two saw him, WOOPH would be on him in a heart beat.

But for what he was, he could easily stay hidden. If worse came to worse, he could just take over the minds of the people. Something he grew very fond of..he just wished he could do that to Sam. But she was blank to him. He couldn't hear those thoughts of her. He couldn't make her do what he wanted like he could others. It slightly angered him. But he liked not knowing what she would do.

Sitting up, he got off the bed and put on a black t-shirt with a blue button down shirt, letting it hang open. Thinking if the would recognize him, he smirked. Why not goes as his younger self. Just thinking about the pic he had let Sam see of his younger self, instantly he had the same longer hair to his shoulders. He made his eyes turn blue.

(its actually kind of kool, my mother had blue eyes when she was younger but around her late 20's they turned to a pretty hazel..where I got the idea from lol random I know :P).

With a grin, he merely flashed himself to the mall and walked around, looking for Sam. Many women paused to stare at him. He merely ignored them. None of them had his interest, only Sam held it to the fullest.

Looking around the mall, he saw the security camera's. WOOPH would be watching the Spies. They always did. Hell Jerry even knew if something was wrong with them physically.

(If you've seen the episodes from when their in college, you'll now what im talking about, if not, go to like you tube and look up Season 5, its like the 2 or 3 episode..all they have of our favorite Spies in college L)

Walking around to under the camera's, he flipped a small nanobot onto the camera. Watching blue electricity shock the camera. He grinned. Good to know his little nanobots worked well.

Walking throughout the entire mall taking out all the camera's, he walked around again waiting for Sam.

He spotted her, walking with her Trio. They had some shopping bags and were chatting. He leaned on the wall watching Sam. She smiled and laughed at something Alex had said.

Clover was the first to notice him. He cursed at his luck. Why of all people Clover? (sorry, I have nothing against Clover I lover her dearly and think she's totally funny but I'm going to be slightly mean when it comes to being Tim lol, pls don't hate me )

She walked over with a smile. "Hello there, what's a cutie like you doing all alone" she with a smile.

He slightly cringed. How did guys like her? He glanced to see Sam gaped but said nothing. Alex leaned over and whispered something, both girls giggled. He could clearly hear that Clover wanted to go out with him. Alex just found it funny he hadn't responded to Clover yet. And Sam…she just tried to pretend she didn't know him. Good girl.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend miss" he said in a cold tone. He watched her frown.

"Is she here with you?" she asked looking around, obvious she wasn't giving up yet. Did guys go out with her cause they wanted to, or did she annoy them till they cracked?

He pointed to the restroom. "She's in there" was all he said and went back to leaning in the wall.

"Oh well, okay" was all she said, and walked off. Alex followed after, saying she would buy her something. Sam paused, looking at him.

"How'd you do that Tim?" she asked staring at him with curiosity. He grinned.

"Its my secret. I figured I couldn't just randomly see you with out WOOHP knowing, so I altered my face a bit, but no worries, its not permanent" he said watching her grin.

"well the younger you maybe cute but I like the way you look still" she said smiling and hurried to catch up with her friends. He had slipped a paper into her shopping bag before she ran off.

With a grin, he turned and walked through the mall, looking for a good victim to feed from. After 20 minutes, he somehow found his way back to Sam. Watching her from a distance, he saw a group of older guys mess with the Trio. While Clover flirted with two of them. The other two talked with Alex and Sam. Neither seem to interested in the guys. Good, he didn't want Sam falling for guys as easily as Clover.

Clover just smiled and chatted, the guys tried to get them to go with them. Pulling on Alex and Sam's arms, they started to push them away. Sam dropkicked the one holding onto her. He remembered when she did that to him. Damn it had left a mark. The boy would be feeling that for a while.

Alex did some type of karate move and sent the guy into another a table. The two with Clover got angry and went after both girls. Both girls clung to each other and hide behind Clover. (lol totally funny mental image) He could see why, they were a lot bigger than their two friends.

Clover tried talking to them. But they didn't listen. They wanted to kick Alex and Sam's butts for hurting their friends.

Clover lad two rounds of ju jutsu on them. ( I don't know how to spell it lol ^^")

Taking her friends with her, she walked off to another store. Looks like he just found his next victims. No one was going to hurt Sam, especially not some college punks.

He walked over and casually helped them pick their friends up before taking over their minds and going somewhere secluded to feed from them.

4 meals and his hunger has been suppressed. Grinning as he left the bodies of the boys he walked around. Seeing Sam walking to him he stopped. She walked by and casually handed him a note and kept walking.

He turned, watching her walk to the bathroom and go in. He unfolded the note:

_Tim, _

_Glad I got to see you today. Even though you are pretty good looking as the younger you, I like the older you better._

_Sorry about Clover. Cant wait for our date on Monday. _

_P.S._

_Watch carefully for WOOPH agents. They're sometimes here in the mall._

_~Sam~_

He grinned. No one recognized him. At least not yet. With a grin, he flashed back to his hide out for more sleep.

Sam walked into the bathroom and waited. She hoped none of the WOOHP agents noticed Tim. She had been amazed on how he looked. He looked just like the picture he had sent her.

Blushing she decided she had been in the bathroom long enough and walked out. She didn't see Tim.

Walking back to her friends at the small sushi bar she took her seat.

"How could that guy not even be a little drawn to me?" Clover whined. Sam rolled her eyes. Cause it was Tim Scam and he wasn't into Clover. He was into her.

"Don't worry about it Clover. He said he had a girlfriend, I'm sure you'll find a cute boy" Alex said with a confident look.

Clover looked to Sam. "What do you think Sammy?" she asked with puppy eyes. Sam pulled a nervous look.

"Of course, some guy will totally fall for you and want to buy you as many fashionable purses that he could carry" she chided thinking off the top of her head.

Clover smiled. "That would be so nice" she said with diamonds in her eyes.

Sweat drop by both Sam and Alex.

Alex continued to eat her sushi when she noticed the vent door opened.

"Hey, do vents usually do that?" she asked pointing. Clover and Sam both looked and squealed when it sucked all three girls into it.

"I don't want to be WOOPHed on our shopping spree" Clover yelled, clinging to her shopping bags.

All three girls landed on the couch in a tangle of limbs.

"Hi Jerry" Alex said, trying to get out from under Sam.

"Hello ladies, I've just been in formed that Tim Scam has escaped from prison, yet again. His radar chip is not active, so I'm finding he found a way to disarm it. As for where he is, no one knows that either. He seems to have completely vanished." Jerry explained.

"WHAT?" Alex and Clover said in union. Sam tensed. They knew, this wasn't good.

"How could he possibly have gotten out this time Jer? wasn't this like the best prison you had?" Clover asked with a huff.

"That's just it girls, he didn't break out, he somehow just walked out of the prison. No one really knows how he got out or when he really escaped. We just found out an hour ago when the camera's at the mall went down. A security guard saw the same small nanobot used in his earlier attempts to escape and went to check on him and found a very real life like hologram of him in his cell" Jerry explained.

Clover sighed. "Okay Jerry load us with gadgets" Alex said.

"Alright, for this assignment, you'll have the Expandable-Cable Bungee Belts, the Heat Sensor Motion Detector Sunglasses, Extendable Net-Throwing Rod Mascara, GPS Hair Clip, and the Quick Drying Nail Polish" Jerry said laying out the gadgets.

"Thanks Jerry, we'll catch Tim Scam and put him back in jail" Clover said.

"Good to hear ladies" he said and pressed the button to the floor opening beneath them.

All three girls let out a scream. Jerry chuckled.

Hahaha, I'm leaving off here. Me so evil :3 lol. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hello wonderful readers, hope your enjoying the story so far xD

Sam walked behind Clover and Alex. The worst cause of the blues she could have in history. They were trying to find clues how Tim broke out of prison. Watching them walk around the corner, she pulled out her cell and texted him

*Tim, I've been assigned 2 track you down*

~Well about time old jerry found out..just pretend it's the same, you hate me and want me in jail~

*But I don't hate you*

~I know, but do your best 2 pretend it when we meet~

*okay, be safe Tim*

~You 2 Sam~

Same felt better knowing he knew they were on his trial. But then again, he knew they would found out sometime soon and come after him. He probably had booby traps and all sorts of things set up for them.

Catching up with Clover and Alex, she saw they were talking to Jerry. Alex turned to her. "They just saw Tim Scam walking around, his on the run" she said running back down the hallway.

Her and Clover ran to catch up.

Using the jetpack backpacks, they flew out of the place and headed to the part of town Tim was sighted in. (It seems like they always have the jetpack backpacks xD)

Flying around, Clover pointed. "There he is, lets get him girls" She shouted and dove down. Sam felt terrible having to fight him and act so cruel to him. But it was for show, so no one would suspect anything.

Didn't help she still felt bad.

Alex dropped kicked him in the middle of his back and fell. But he quickly rolled over and shot a similar looking gadget of their Extendable Net-Throwing Rod Mascara. Alex flew against the wall. "Hey, I'm stuck" she squealed trying to get out. Tim got up and started running again.

"Go get him guys, I'll catch up" she called, Sam and Clover chased after him. He ran into a dead end. Closing him off, they landed on the ground.

"It's over Tim Scam, your going back to prison" Clover stated and threw some of the Quick Drying Nail Polish at his feet. He blocked it with a trash can lid.

"Ugh, how'd I miss?!?!?" Clover exclaimed fuming.

Sam pulled out the Expandable-Cable Bungee Belt, it flung around Tim's ankle, jerking on it with all her might, Sam succeeded in pulling him off his feet.

Reeling in the cable, Tim started to slide closer to them. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a knife, leaning he went to cut it, Sam flew back on her butt.

Tim got up and ran for the wall, jumping it, he landed on it and turned back to them with a smirk.

"Poor Jerry's gadgets just aren't what they used to be, he really needs to upgrade" he taunted.

"You take that back! Our Jerry is a genius" Clover yelled, charging at him. He smirked. He pulled out his Net Throwing Rod again, shooting it at Clover. She dodged it.

He jumped off the wall. Sam ran over and jumped the wall. Landing she looked around for him.

Where'd he go?

Clover got over the wall. "See him Sammy?" she asked jumping down beside Sam. "No..it's like he just disappeared" she said looking around. There was no place to climb up to the roofs. Just two narrow alleyways.

"Lets split up, he might have gone one way or the other" Clover suggested. Sam nodded.

Sam took the left while Clover too the right.

Running down the alleyway, she came out on near the docks. Oh great, plenty of places for him to hide.

Walking around a large crate, two hands grabbed her, pulling her against the person. She spun around to see Tim.

"Tim!" she explained, hugging him.

He hugged her back. Kissing her, he pressed her up against the building. Breaking the kiss, Sam looked up at him.

"What's your next move?" she asked, but he leaned back for another kiss.

"I'm going to double back and let your friend Alex chase me" he said, kissing her yet again.

Pulling back, he grinned and took off running. She watched him, he heart fluttering. She waited a few seconds and ran back down the alleyway.

Pausing to catcher her breath she turned and saw Clover. "Alex said Tim ran back her way" she said pausing to catch her breath as well.

"Alright, lets get him" Sam stated, hoping she was sounding convincing.

They ran back down the alley. Sam put on her Heat Sensor Motion Detector Sunglasses. She saw two figures running.

"That way" she said, pointing. They flew up in the air over the buildings, seeing Alex chasing Tim on foot they dove down, Alex reached up, taking their hands, they flung her forward and she kicked him in the back again. This time, he rolled and threw a strange looking gadget. It exploded over all three of them. (it's a bomb but like their bubblegum gadget..the bubble that expands and explodes :D)

"Ew that is so gross" Clover explained, trying to get free.

"Oh I know, I hope he didn't chew on this" Alex squealed, falling over in it the gooey mess.

Sam would admit it was gross. She glanced up, seeing Tim in the shadows. He blew a kiss to her and vanished into the alley.

"Okay, does anyone know how to get out of this disgusting stuff?" Clover whined.

"I guess we call Jerry" Sam said, opening her compowder.

"Jerry, Tim got away, his had this really fancy gadgets like ours and we're kind of stuck in one" Sam explained.

"Are you girls alright?" he asked, Sam saw the worry on his face.

"Yea Jer, we're just stuck in this goo" Alex said looking at the compowder.

"Don't worry girls, I'll have an agent on the way" he said.

Closing the compowder Sam sighed.

"Where did he get those gadgets, their like better versions that ours" Alex asked.

"I don't know Alex, maybe his making his own, he was a WOOPH agent and his fields were mostly in weapons, so that's a big possibility" Sam stated watching her friend.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that" she said with a sweat drop.

An agent appeared. "Just hold still girls" he said, and poured a blue liquid on the goo around them. It disenagrated.

"Thanks" All three said in unison. He nodded and disappeared into a black car.

"Okay, so now what? Keep on the chase or go home?" Clover said, trying to fix her hair.

Alex's compowder went off. Opening it, they saw Jerry.

"You go home girls, since we've lost Tim again" Jerry said looking aggravated.

"Well okay Jerry, keeps us posted" she said and closed it. All three girls flew back to their house.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm showering this goo wont come out of my hair" Clover stated walking up the stairs.

"I agree with Clover" Alex said disappearing into her room.

Sam walked to her room, gathered her things and went to her own bathroom. Closing the door, she turned on the shower.

Stepping in, she let the hot water run over her. It felt good. Whatever that goo was, she definitely didn't like it. She felt like she had been caught under a mount of syrup.

Turning to reach up for her shampoo, she felt a presence behind her and turned. A hand covered her mouth. Tim Scam was in her shower…and naked! (hahaha naughty time! :D)

He motioned her to be quiet. He moved his hand away from her mouth. "Tim what are you doing here?!" she asked confused and worried.

He grinned, kissing her. Between the kiss and being against Tim's body made her want to melt.

He pulled back. "I had to see you Sam, your driving me crazy" he stated, pulling her closer to him.

Sam has always wondered what it would be like to be with a guy in the shower, and now she was getting her thought.

It didn't take long before they were making love. Tim was her first, and she was enjoying every minute of it. Hell the man was strong to be able to hold her up on his own and keep going.

After two rounds, he stood there hugging her, both of them panting. It had been difficult not to make too much noise during that activity. The water was still hott and it wasn't helping the feelings that were rushing through her. She leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You should leave, they'll get suspicious" Sam said, not wanting him to leave. She could see he didn't want to as well.

"I'll see you again soon Sam" he whispered, nipping on her ear. He stepped out of the shower and vanished.

How did the man do that? Was he using some sort of teleporting device?

Sighing, Sam continued her shower. Damn, it was really hard not to think of what they just did in here.

Making sure she washed good, she finally walked out of the shower, wrapping herself in a green towel, she started to comb her hair.

Moving to get her clothes, a small note fell out of it folds. Leaning down, she picked it up. It was white with red lining.

_I enjoyed being with you Sam, your like no other. I cant wait for us to be together so we can have more moments like the one we just had._

_Keep it kool and pretend theres nothing between us on your missions. If it works well, we can probably be together, and that will be soon._

_Tim_

Sam felt her heart beat triple. And the heat rush to her face.

Dressing she walked to her room and hide the note some place she thought no one would find it.

Hopefully no one would find out their being together.

Hope everyone is enjoying the story, and thanks to those who message me, your messages are not ignored! *hugs* ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Hope all the peoples who read this story are enjoying so far. I still say big thank you's to those of you who message, they are not ignored, and are well appreciated! ^-^

Sam tossed and turned all night. She couldn't get what her and Tim had done out of her head.

Her Spy self was angry that she did that with a criminal. Her normal self was thrilled because she had someone that loved her.

Sitting up, she glanced at the clock, 5 a.m. Arghh would she ever sleep?

Seeing how it was pointless she texted Tim.

_*Cant sleep, did I wake you?*_

_~No, ive been up for a few hours~_

_*What are you doing?*_

_~Secret, cant tell you~_

_*Aww why not?*_

_~Plan to avoid Jerry, all I'm telling~_

_*Pouts*_

_J Wont work Sam~_

_*Darn, anyway I could see you soon?*_

_~You'll be seeing me real soon Sam, gn~_

_*GN Tim*_

Well if that wasn't pointless and short. Sam got up and dressed. Jogging outfit for today since it was another off day.

Sitting at her desk, Sam decided to write some on her English and Science homework. After two hours, she finally finished and glanced at the clock. Around 7. Alex would be waking up. As if on cue, Sam heard Alex knock on her door. Walking over she opened the door and saw Alex in her jogging outfit as well.

"Wanna go jogging with me Sammy? Clover said no" Alex said with puppy dog eyes. How could Sam resist. It was cute face. (I love Ale'x puppy faces xD)

"Sure Alex" she said and closed the door. The two walked down the stairs and to got a cup of juice before heading off. Jogging down the street, Sam noticed unlike usual, there was barely any people out.

"Hey Alex, do you notice there's hardly anyone out?" Sam asked. Alex looked around and stopped.

"Hey your right Sam, what's going on?" Alex asked looking all around her.

"I don't know. Lets call Jerry" Sam said, pulling out her compowder.

No answer.

"Okay, this is officially freaking me out" Alex squealed hugging Sam.

"Maybe its just a coincidence, I'm sure there's a good logic for not many people being around" Sam said trying to sound brave.

"Well I see my new gadget worked" A voice said behind them. Both girls jumped hugging each other.

From the shadows stood Tim Scam.

"You..you made….all the…people…disappear?" Alex said pointing at him in disbelief.

He smirked.

"That's right, my newest gadget sends people to different times. I've sent most the people around this area to a different time..along with Jerry and most of WOOPH" he said acting as if it didn't matter.

"But why? They didn't do anything to you" Sam said a bit surprised.

"No but it is nice to be able to talk and not have Jerry or WOOPH interfere" he stated, his eyes watching Sam closely.

"Well I don't know how your gadget works, but if you don't bring Jerry back, I'm gonna kick your ass" Alex said charging at Tim.

He dodged her attack and sent her to the ground in one hit.

"NO! Don't hurt her!" Sam yelled, running at him.

He glanced up with a smile, he held up a gadget and a blue beam shoot at Sam.

Letting out a scream, she saw everything change. One minute she was running at Alex and Tim, the next she's in this beautiful mansion like house.

"Where I am?" she asked out loud, looking around.

The place was dead silent. And it was creeping Sam out.

"Hello?" she asked, walking around in search for someone.

No answer came to her.

"Do you like being here Sam?" a voice said behind her. Sam turned to see Tim standing there with a grin.

"Where are we?" she asked, watching him.

"My home" he said, walking over to her.

"Where is your home?" she asked standing her ground, glancing up at him.

He chuckled.

"I cant tell you Sam, you might try to leave" he said, pulling her against him and kissing her. Like all the other kisses, it was demanding and needful.

Sam tried to pull back, to keep asking him questions, but her knees felt weak from the kiss.

She felt so tired just by his kiss.

She felt him pull back, she could see him smiling.

"Sleep Sam, we'll talk later" his voice whispered as things went black.

Jerking awake, Sam glanced around the room. It was almost like her's back home.

Expect larger. And more things in it.

"Glad to see your awake" Tim said, she glanced over and saw him sitting in a chair close to the bed.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, there was no windows to show her the time of day.

"Its close to 3 in the afternoon" he stated, still watching her.

"Why did you kidnap me?" she asked shifting in the covers. She found her clothes were different.

A set of green silk pajamas instead of her jogging outfit.

"I didn't kidnap you Sam, you just happen to be moving in sooner than you thought..is that not what you wanted?" he asked, standing up and walking over to the bed.

She blushed when she realized he was only wearing jeans.

"Well..yea..I was gonna eventually move in" she said stuttering.

He grinned. "Then its not kidnapping Sam" he said turning her head to meet his gaze She had found it so hard not to stare at him. She loved his eyes. The gorgeous sea-foam colored eyes made her shiver.

"I'm glad your finally here Sam" he said, kissing her again. She kissed him back, moaning when he pushed her against the bed. Pinning her down, he kissed down her neck, pausing he nipped at the sensitive part of her neck. Hearing her moan, he kept biting. He pulled back, fearing he would bite her and feed from her. It had to be her choice.

"What's wrong Tim?" she asked staring up at him with curiosity.

He sighed. "Sam..I'm a vampire" he said watching her.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope people like the story so far :D love the messages! ^-^

Sam just stared at him. Was it a joke? Vampires didn't exist.

"Sam, I'm a vampire" he had said, staring t her with those sea-foam eyes she loved.

"Tim, vampires are just a legend" she said looking at him. He shook his head. "No Sam, their real, one bite me before I went back to prison." he said watching her. Her green eyes stared at him in confusion.

"It was after you and your friends traded the vehicles, one of the men was a vampire, he bite me and turned me into a vampire. that's how I got out of prison, I just simply took over their minds and walked right out" he explained watching her. Her expression went to shocked.

"So that's why you were so hard to kick back?" she asked sitting up. He nodded. "My strength is far from a humans. I can easily throw a man across this room. Your hits and kicks don't do a lot to me anymore" he said with a grin. Well phooie.

"So..what do you eat or drink? Blood?" she asked looking horrified. He chuckled.

"Its actually not that bad, not a lot of a taste" he said with a shrug. "To me its like just drinking wine..only every meal" he said with a smirk.

"Does that mean your going to turn me?" Sam asked looking scared. Tim leaned down, touching her cheek. "No, I cant bring myself to bite you Sam" he whispered kissing her again.

Sam found herself growing tired again. How could she get tired from being kissed? The last thing she saw was Tim sitting over her, she could feel him touching her cheek still and everything black again.

Sam awoke again. It was dark in the room. She could barely see anything. Getting up and walking slowly through the room, she found a door and opened it.

The hallway was bright. She looked around. Goth style mansion. More black and maroon colored things than she had seen in her life. (I 3 the Goth mansion theme so I'm going with it lol even though somehow it doesn't seem to fit Tim Scam…seems more of a white mansion person to me lol idk though could be wrong ^-^")

Sam walked down the hall looking for Tim.

She walked around the corner and saw him sitting at a large red oak colored piano. The piano theme from Corpse Bride sang softly in the air. (You know where Victor is playing the piano at Victoria's and when his playing with Emily. Love those parts xD).

Sam walked over to him. "Glad to see your awake" he said with a smile.

"You play beautifully" she said admiring the talent he had. (Something random, seemed to fit)

He grinned. "I've played for a while" he said and kept playing the same tune over again. Sam sat on the piano bench next to him. Following his notes except in a higher pitch.

"Hmm I didn't know my Sammy new the how to play the piano" he said arching a brow watching her. She smiled.

"You'd be surprised. I've always liked the piano" she said smiling.

He grinned. "Well I'm glad we found another thing in common" he said with a smile.

She smiled back.

"Are you hungry?" he asked stopping. She nodded. He stood up. "Follow me then" he said offering a hand. Sam took it and followed him to the kitchen.

Surprisingly, he made one of her favorite meals. (not sure what to put lol..I'm so absent minded today ^^")

"So are you still able to eat normal food?" she asked watching him. He had poured a cup of what she new had to be blood.

"I can. But its pointless sense I cant taste it or get anything from it. But I do so I don't raise suspicion from people around me" he chided watching her as he took a drink.

"Like when we went out? You at the sushi?" she asked remembering. He nodded.

"I can eat I just cant taste it really. Its like eating when you've burned your tongue, you cant taste or really even telling your eating" he explained with a shrug.

"Aren't there things you miss eating tho?" she asked peering at him curiously.

"Most the things I miss eating I can remember just how they taste, so it makes it easier to eat them" he said grinning.

"Oh" was all she said, finishing her meal.

"What about sunlight?" she asked leaning on the counter.

"I can go out in it, but I have to drink a lot of blood" he chided. Sam nodded understanding.

"What about Garlic, Crucifixes, and coffins?" she asked, he could see the curiosity in her eyes.

"Garlic doesn't bother me. Crucifixes are nice to look at, and I don't have to sleep in a coffin" he stated with a chuckle.

He walked over and leaned on the opposite side of the counter.

"Anything else my lil Sam wants to know?" he asked. She blushed.

"No, you've answered all my questions" she stated, leaning back.

"So now the question is, will you ever become one, right?" he said watching her. She frowned. She actually was thinking that. Could he read her mind?

He grinned. "Your expression said it all Sam" he said leaning back as well, drinking the last of the blood and washed the cup, he turned to her.

"What shall we do with our time now?" he asked watching her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my admirable fans! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far :3 Thank you to those who have messaged me, I do love your messages! They mean a lot to me x3

"What shall we do with our time now?" Tim asked watching her. Sam tensed.

"Umm, can we walk around the grounds?" she asked, really wanting to go outside, she hated being cooped up.

He nodded and took her hand. Walking through a large dragon designed door, she found they were outside. The moon was rising. It was full tonight.

"Sam, I'm sorry I kept what I was to you. We're both so alike when it comes to our fields of science, so I figured you would never believe in something that happened to me. I barely believed, even after I was bitten. It took a few days to a week to adjust, to finally accept what I had become" Tim explained watching her. She smiled.

"Tim, yes I was angry before but I do understand how would you explain something like this to someone, even me" Sam said with a soft smile. Tim smiled down at her.

"What shall we do out here?" he asked turning back to the moon. Sam glanced at him. What should they do out here in the moonlight?

He turned to her, giving her a devilish grin.

"I think we can do something we'll be both enjoy" he said, pulling her close, kissing her. He gently pinned her against the wall of the mansion, his hands roaming over her body.

Sam pulled back, gasping as Tim bite at her shoulder, unbuttoning her night shirt. She let it fall to the ground. Subconscious about being outside she wrapped her arms around herself, covering her chest. Tim grinned. "No one can see us Sam" he whispered kissing down to her chest, sucking on her breast. She moaned.

Tim wanted to hear his Sam moan. To hear her beg him for more. To hear her scream his name.

It didn't take long to have her undressed and begging him to do more. But still he teased her body till she did nothing but beg him. She had managed to even get his shirt off, and his pants unzipped.

Lifting her up, he entered her, wrapping her legs around his waist. He was strong enough to hold her up. Hell he could probably hold up 15 of her.

Keeping her pinned against the wall, he let her know just how much he wanted her, wanted to keep her. Wanted to hear her scream his name. After some time she finally did, her small body shuddering from the exhaustion. Panting he leaned down and kissed her, helping her put her clothes back on.

Carrying her back to her room, he laid her on the bed and laid down with her.

He wasn't going to let Jerry and WOOPH take Sam from him.

He grinned in Sam's red hair.

Jerry would never find their home. For it moved every night.

For he learned he could flash from different places, so he had his home flash to different terrains all over the world except away from towns and far out in the country side.

It would give them sometime to be alone. It would give them enough time, to decide if Sam would stay mortal..or join his immortal life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Forgive me my readers, for I have been away for a while. So sorry *begs readers***

**Tonight was a lovely night. **

**My little spy gave into what I am. Although taking her life was most unpleasant and even horrifying. I was glad when she came back. Came back to me.**

**At first it was hard for her to adjust, but she quickly learned it. She's a marvelous pupil. It took her only a few days in what took me several weeks to learn. Then again, she has a great teacher.**

**Our life was going so well, until that damned Jerry found us. One of the servants gave them the information. Once I hide my Sammy, I'm going after the traitor. Oh there will be revenge for this. For ruining our perfect peace together.**

**Sam was able to hide while they chased me. They thought they caught me. How wrong they were. The traps in the house caught most of them.**

**All that was left was Jerry and Sam's spy friends. How annoying they are. Cant they see that Sam is happy with me? No, they never could. Their too blinded by Jerry's words to see with their own eyes.**

**I kept them after me long enough to give Sam time to get to a hidden chamber beneath the garden. Hopefully they'll over look it. But I expect them to find it and try to take Sam away.**

**Turning at the ledge I see no place to go but to jump to the depths below. Jerry, Clover, and Alex stand surrounding me from behind.**

"**Give up Tim Scam, we have you surrounded. Just tell us where Samantha is and we'll be easy on you" Jerry says watching me. I merely grin. Such an old fool.**

"**You don't honestly think I'll tell you where Sam is just by being cornered on a cliff do you?" Tim asks with a grin, watching them all.**

"**Well, ya, you don't have anywhere to go expect to commit suicide" Clover stated, glancing to the rocks below.**

**Tim Scam laughed.**

"**Sam wants nothing to do with any of you" Tim Scam stated with a mere shrug.**

"**Take that back monster! Our Sammy love's us!" Alex hissed and went to kick him. Her caught her ankle and tossed her into Jerry and Clover.**

**Watching in horror all of them watched as Tim Scam jumped.**

**Running over to the edge, they looked over. No sign of Tim Scam.**

**Jerry held up his compact wallet.**

"**I need WOOPH Agents outside Tim Scam's hideout, surrounding the hideout under the cliffs A.S.A.P" Jerry stated, glancing to Clover and Alex.**

"**Don't worry girls we'll find Samantha" Jerry said in a assuring tone.**

"**Yea but Jer, he didn't tell us where she was though" Alex said looking back over the cliff one last time before they walked off to check the mansion over carefully.**

**Beneath the Cliffs-**

**Tim Scam came up with a gasp. Glancing around he saw the current carried him further than what he thought it would. It had carried him nearly 2 miles away. Hell of a ride on the under current.**

**He dived, swimming over to a small opening near the ocean's floor.**

**Looking around the small cave, he swam to the ledge and crawled up it, resting on a flatter part of the ledge.**

**After resting, he stood and ventured through the cave.**

**Several minutes pasted and he saw the opening of the cave.**

**Walking out, he carefully looked around. Seeing the coast was clear, he ran into the forest.**

**Panting, he stopped, leaning on a tree he saw it was getting close to dawn. He needed to get to his hideout soon.**

**Looking around, he saw he was still a good mile away from it.**

**This required a creature of the night's speed.**

**Running through the woods at top speed, he saw the mark on the rocks. Slowing down, he walked over and pressed the mark on the rock. Five slash marks, like a cat or bear claw.**

**It opened a secret door. Walking in, it closed behind him. Carefully walking down the stairs he listened incase WOOPH had found this hideout as well.**

**No sounds.**

**Stepping into an underground mansion, he looked around for Sam.**

**A bird-like whistle rang through the air. It was Sam.**

**Turning, he saw her crouched up on a ledge in the shadows. Seeing him, she jumped down and ran to him.**

**Drawing her in a hug, he hugged her tightly. He had been worried they found her.**

"**I'm so glad they didn't capture you" Sam whispered.**

"**So am I" he said, kissing her.**

**No one would take his Sam from him. Not even WOOPH.**


End file.
